


Anything Your Heart Desires//Will Come To You

by cabinfeverdreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Scott McCall, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/F, M/M, Manager Peter Hale, Model Allison Argent, Not Creepy Peter, Singer Lydia Martin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinfeverdreams/pseuds/cabinfeverdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic where members of the McCall pack are various celebrities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott McCall

**Author's Note:**

> search for progress/sneak peek/question posts using the "cabinfeverdreamsao3" tag on tumblr or directly at whenbaeputsitinthewronghole.tumblr.com
> 
> I'll try to post every Monday.
> 
> titled inspired by When You Wish Upon A Star by Cliff Edwards
> 
> I own nothing except the mistakes

Scott McCall never suspected he'd get famous. Maybe catch a couple tv roles here and there. Maybe get a minor role in a movie. He always wanted to be an actor since he could lie which is basically acting. He was in every school production since first grade.

He moved to Los Angeles a year after graduation, a year of saving up money in case he took a while to get a role. His mom insisted after hearing how much it cost to live in L.A. He auditioned and took acting classes and worked, stereotypically, as a waiter. He tried out for role after role after role until he landed a job as a waiter on a popular tv show. Go figure. He mom was happy nonetheless and made a big deal about seeing her son on tv, even if it was for a few minutes.

Originally he was supposed to have a couple lines and that's it, but after his episode aired fans of the show begged and pleaded for the writers and directors and producers to bring back "the dork with the dimples and beautiful smile." The head writer of the show called Scott one day, luckily catching him on his break, and asked if he'd like to be a cast regular next season. He immediately said yes. The writer said they'd start filming next spring. Scott fist pumped and screamed until his voice went hoarse.

He continued to wait on tables and take acting classes until filming began. He tried not to get his hopes up just in case the role got dropped or something, but every morning he'd wake up knowing this role could launch his name, he could feel it in his gut.

When Spring came around Scott got to set extra early. He wanted to show the writers and everyone else that he wanted this, that they didn't make a wrong decision in hiring him. His first day was among an established cast. The show had already had two very successful seasons with the same people, save for a guest star every now and then. The cast welcomed him with open arms and got along wonderfully.

After filming ended, the cast went around the country to promote the third season. It was a whirlwind of interviews and panels and events. Scott was instantly liked by the fans. The cast had a viewing party for the premiere in which they had the must views of a first episode.

Scott went on to do several major movies, one of which earned him an Oscar, and a few movies that didn't do so well. He stuck with his first cast for two more seasons before he got wind of a show in the making.  
His agent sent him a script for a show called Beyond The Bite. It was originally a movie from the 80's but adapted for tv. He read the first page and instantly called his agent telling him he had to be in this show.  
One audition later he landed the role of Tyler Posey, teen werewolf. 

~~~~~~Three Years Later~~~~~~

The interview is set up outside near the trailers. It's supposed to give a spur-of-the-moment feel to it and not seen so planned. A stage hand gives the signal that they're about to start, counting down from five to one.

"What's up, MTV, it's your girl Zendaya here with Scott McCall, star of Beyond The Bite!" Scott gives an eye crinkling smile. "Now Scott tell us what this season of Beyond The Bite has in store for us?" She holds the corded microphone near his mouth.

"Um well I can't give too much away, as you know, but we do recover from the loss of Crystal and we figure out what happened after the season finale and someone, I can't say who, might possibly return?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"You can't give us one lil' hint?" She winks exaggeratedly at him.

"Sorry if I could I would, you know that Daya!"

"Yeah, yeah," she squints at him. "Well that's all the time we have here. Check out Beyond The Bite on MTV Mondays at 9! Bye guys!" She waves with Scott at the camera.

"Aaaaand we're clear." The stage hand takes the microphone as the two young celebrities chat.

"It's so awesome to have you back on the show Daya." Scott says as he hugs his old co-star.

She returns the hug. "I can't wait to get back in the rhythm of things."

"Well your first scene is tomorrow. You can check with Peter. I hate to cut this short but I gotta go. I gotta head to makeup."

"Yeah we'll talk later. Text me mkay?"

"Definitely," the two hug once more and go their separate ways.

~~~~~~Three Weeks Later~~~~~

Scott is nursing a massive hangover and a cup of black coffee when his phone starts vibrating. The screen shows it's his agent, Peter Hale. He unlocks the phone with a swipe of the screen.

"Scott how's the hangover?" His agent asks cooly.

"Very painful. I swear I'm never drinking again."

"That's what you said the last time and the time before that and so on."

"Is this a personal call because I'd like to go back to dying?"

"Nope afraid it's business call. I know you're disappointed seeing as you do love me so much, but I do have a script here you might like. It's for a movie called Evil Dead."

The name sounds very familiar. "Was it a movie from the 80's?"

"Yeah, you've seen it?"

"Seen it? I love that movie with my soul. Get me an audition for it."

"Well lucky for you, you don't have to audition. The producer wants you. I mean you CAN audition but it's just a formality."

"Dude that's awesome! When does filming start?"

"As soon as the producer lets me know I'll inform you."

"Thanks Peter! If I could kiss you I would!"

"Yes, yes, I know. I'll leave you to wallow in your filth now." Peter ends the call and Scott does a fist pump to rival all fist pumps. He takes an Advil and puts on some sunglasses to head out. The day is looking too beautiful to waste inside.


	2. Lydia Martin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the mistakes

Lydia Martin knew she was smart. She always finished her tests first and got the highest grades. She continued to show her brilliance up until high school where being pretty and popular was more important that your grades. She dumbed herself down around her friends but excelled in class. She had plans of being valedictorian and ruling the world no matter how much everyone told her to be dumb.

One day, while watching the lacrosse team practice, Lydia was singing to herself while filing her perfect nails. She was approached by the teacher, Mrs. Locke, who ran the school choir team. She offered Lydia a guaranteed spot if she came by her office. Lydia politely declined. No way was she gonna commit social suicide after building her reputation after all these years. Even after Jackson dropped her off at home, a thought lingered. Who could make something as lame as choir become cool? Lydia Martin, that's who.

First thing the next morning Lydia walked into Mrs. Locke's office and accepted her offer. Lydia, in true Lydia fashion, reworked the choir from the ground up. No longer were they singing the boring songs of yesteryear. She offered up suggestions of "BaBopByeYa" by Janelle Monáe, which Lydia herself performed and won in a country wide competition, "Angels Forever" by Lana Del Rey, "Solitare" and "Happy" by Marina and the Diamonds, even adding "Defying Gravity" and "No Good Deed" from the musical Wicked. In fact Lydia's rendition of "No Good Deed" caught the attention of a scout from Hale Records.

The man, Peter, approached her after her performance and offered her a chance to record her own record complete with a tour. She told him to meet with her at Mr. Whittemore, her lawyer and Jackson's dad, at his office. She walked away with a flick of her hair to fetch her tired throat some water. Peter was convinced right then and there he had to sign her even if it killed him.

After thoroughly looking over, and negotiating, the contract Lydia signed onto Hale Records. She chose to have a band called Bansee, inspired by one of her favorite mythological creatures. Lydia decided her musical style would be eclectic, using the best parts of various genres to create something new with every song. Her bandmates were the best in country. Only the best for Lydia, of course.

Her debut album, Mountain Ash, climbed the charts becoming number one in two weeks, going platinum twice. The album featured Beyoncé, Rihanna, Lana Del Rey, and other various female artists. Lydia's brand was all about girl power and feminism. Her tour was limited to just the U.S., but fans requested a worldwide tour.

~~~~~~~Two Years Later~~~~~~

Lydia is on the set of her new song, Howl, from her second album called Wailing Woman. The set is an industrial site, her band playing behind her as she holds the final note of the song. Lights give the place an eerie vibe which is what Lydia is going for. As she stops holding the note the director yells cut and everyone congratulates each other. Lydia and her band are talking about getting something eat in a few. Lydia suggests sushi and everyone agrees. Everybody always agree with Lydia.

That night at the restaurant Lydia arrives in a coral pink skirt, matching heels, a long sleeved semi-lace white shirt, and a silver clutch. The paparazzi leave her more than enough room to walk, rendering her bodyguards near useless. She waves and takes pictures and signs autographs. She welcomes the fame and adoration. If she's honest with herself, she thrives on it.

Everyone perceives her to be another dumb, pretty girl who can sing. They couldn't be more wrong seeing as Lydia graduated top of her class in high school, double majored in colleged with a spot on the dean's list all four years, has a few doctorates degrees, speak at least ten languages and to top it all off she completed her degrees while on the road. She had an official supervisor to ensure she did the work herself.

Sitting with her bandmates she gets a call.

"I'll be right back, guys. It's Peter." She heads to a quiet hall and accepts the call. "Peter Thomas Hale, what can I do for you?"

"Lydia Marie Martin, you can accept this offer I'm going to tell you about." Lydia is intrigued.

"Go on,"

"It's for a new movie or well a reboot."

"You know how I detest those, Peter."

"Oh I know but what would you say if told you the reboot was for Evil Dead?"

"I'd tell you to keep talking. I have sushi waiting for me."

"The producer wants you to be a musical consultant-slash-star."

"Lead role?"

"One of the leading role. You'll have to audition of course."

"Fine. Text me the details and I'll get back to you." She ends the call and gets a text from Peter with the details she requested.

She heads back to her sushi already knowing she wants to be in this film and what Lydia wants, she gets.


	3. Allison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in under an hour so if you feel like I should re-do it let me know
> 
> I own nothing except the mistakes.

The bass pumps through the set as the photographer takes picture after picture. Allison Argent flips her hair as the fan strategically placed in front of her blows her hair in an artful way.

"We got the shot!" The director yells.

She's in the middle of a sip of coke and smiles. "Really?" She walks over to the computer where the picture is enlarged and undergoing some slight editing. 

Allison doesn't have her photos fixed too much; she wants to keep them as close to the original as possible, sometimes she even has the editor photoshop some imperfections in. A freckle here, a stray hair there, her teeth not as white, and so on. More and more models are embracing this trend which means more girls are embracing their flaws rather than hiding them.

Of course this earned Allison some harsh glares, but it doesn't bother her. She produces amazing pictures so it's no big deal.

Allison is just done getting changed when she hears her phone chime with a text. 

From KENDALL J: is your body ready for paris?

To KENDALL J: nope lol I don't think I'll ever be ready

From KENDALL J: saaaame lol. don't forget to pack your polaroid! gotta go pack, see ya on the jet babe!

Allison pockets her phone and heads out to her car provided by Harper's Bazaar.

"Where to, miss?"

She gives the driver her address and he pulls out of the studio. Allison thinks back to almost a year ago.

She came to hollywood to live the American dream as a model. She was always told she was beautiful back home, but never actually considered being a model. One day, after months of saving checks and checks, she moved to L.A. in hopes of being a model. Her mom came with her as her manager. Nobody would dare give Allison the short end of the stick with her mom as her manager.  
Allison was working a few jobs seeing as how her savings would be running out soon. On her days off she'd go to auditions but never seemed to find a job. She refused to be one discouraged though.

One day, a perfect L.A. day, she went into Dash, the kardashian store, and was just browsing when she heard a noise like someone sniffling. She followed the noise and found Kendall Jenner having an emergency of some sort.

"You okay?" Allison had asked.

"No, I'm having a full-on crisis! I'm supposed to be choosing pieces for me and my sisters new line for pac-sun" she motioned to the piles of clothes around her "and I can't decide and I'm on a deadline!"

Keeping her cool, allusion suggested she and Kendall lay everything out and get rid of what wouldn't fit in the line.  
Soon Kendall had her choices picked and sent out to pac-sun.

"Thank you so much!" Allison just blushes slightly. "Wow I'm so rude. I don't even know your name,"

"Allison. Allison Argent." She shakes Kendall's hand.

"Would you like to come with me to the release party for our line?" Kendall asked.

"Uh yeah of course!" Allison said without a second thought."

Kendall sent a limo to Allison's tiny apartment an hour before the event started and gave her a all-access pass so she wouldn't have to deal with security. She met Kendall who introduced her to Kylie and her all her sisters. Everyone loved her choices and Kendall even gave her credit.

Soon everyone wanted Allison to be their stylist which led to a very sudden transition from choosing the clothes to wearing the clothes.  
Allison would make her Paris debut this winter for Givenchy and Prada.

As she was reminiscing she barely noticed her arrival home. She moved from her tiny apartment to a moderately sized apartment. Her mom flew back home for a week so she was by herself.

As she began to pack her phone stated ringing. The caller id showed her new manager was calling, Peter Hale.

"What's up?"

"What're you doing, my lovely little model?"

"Um, packing for Paris. What do you need?"

"How're your acting skills?"

"Moderate at best probably. Why? You're being weird. What's going on?" She demanded.

"Too smart for your own good," she heard him mutter then in a regular speaking voice. "There's a remake for Evil Dead happening and I think you should audition, both for a sort and also as a stylist for the cast/possibly you."

"Yeah of course! Just set it all up and text me the details."

"Will do. Enjoy Paris for me." He hangs up and Allison does a little dance. She flops onto her bed even more giddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the v cool gifset by dereks-henley on tumblr.  
> http://dereks-henley.tumblr.com/post/92377051930/teen-wolf-social-media-mccall-pack-as  
> if the link doesn't work just search "teen wolf social media" and scroll towards the bottom.


End file.
